The wish
by The Opal Jade
Summary: A brave new world. A brave new evil lurking from the dark. And guess what.....it used to be good. Now it s just dark. ---------What about the other world? Is it better than this one?------------- It has to be.


**A/N:** I just saw «The wish» and it is completley beautiful. I love it. It has real potencial for fanfic and everything else. 

A brave new world.

Here it goes…………. The wish 

That was that. I just made one simple wish. @»I wish that Buffy Summers never came to Sunnydale!»@

                                                                                                @»Done!»@

And that was that. 

The scary veiny fairy made my wish come true. How should have I known that it s gonna get all hell loose. Literary. I have to admit it:

Without Buffy Summers….this town is doomed. 

I just made one simple little wish. How could **I**, Cordelia Chase know that wishes are dangerous stuff when I got every single one come true. When you have money, when you have style….it s all good. 

But how could it be that here I am now in Xander s arms. Giles is locked up just there, a few meters in front of me showing some old cross to Willow. And instead of saying something Willow-like, like for instance «Ooooh! How old is it?»…….she turns away from it. It fills her with fear. 

But not enough fear not to join Xander when he sank his sharp fangs into my neck. 

It was hurting me, I can remember. And the evil inside of him. I used to lay down in his lap and he would give me tiny little kisses. Then he would betray me. Even now….he loves Willow more than that blood of mine that s going inside of him. 

He puts his hand near my neck. But no! He didn t put it on me. He put it on Willow s red little head. 

Even now….as it begins to get dark and as I am about to die…..he loves her more than he loves me. 

And it doesn t pain him to see me die because he is the face of my death and it is me to blame.

Oh!

What have I done????!?!??!!!!???!!!??!???!!!?!!?!!!!?!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A scream explodes inside my head. I think I could go insane. Cause what was in my head it wasn t….on my lips, they were frozen. And I layed awake. Oz and some guy picked me up. I tried to scream but couldn t. 

And then they threw me into the fire. 

It was a suprise to feel nogthing at all. Nogthing. It was like finnaly I was free of some heavy chains. 

But it all came back three times. 

I shouldn t have called that bitch of a demon. 

The price was too big to pay. 

-Can I play with the puppy? Please. 

He throws me the key. The game is my to play. 

Yey. 

I come to him. When no one wants to. I come to him when I please. 

I come to him and I m all alone. Sometimes I have an audience. A one man that is. But he doesn t count. He is me.

And he is mine. As I am his. 

Here he is.

-Hey puppy, puppy. Nogthing to do. I m so bored. 

Move a little, it s no fun when you don t wanna play. 

I sit on top of him. I can smell his flesh, I can smell his blood. And I want it all for myself. 

Sudennly a match flies besides me. On his skin. And it burns leaving black smoke in the air. 

I smell it. 

Turn around. I knew who it was.

-Watch  it with those things, you almost got my hair.

-Sorry, just got carried away. 

He throws me the matches. He says that he ll be watching. It s all fine with me. 

I come to the puppys face. He s scared. He knows what awaites.  So I let him have it. I light one match. And put it on his flesh, press it hard against the skin. Xanders eyes behind me flinger, a spark in them got caught. 

Second match. By this time I am already bored. Matches are not fun to do. His cries are always the same. 

And to feel is in vain. 

Cause I got something to say.

Torchure. 

The thought slips my mind. Some serious stuff, not this kindergarten play. 

Xander brings one of the snacks along. He always knows what s in my mind. 

It was a young virgin. Never been tasted yet. 

I throw it…I mean her on him. They were facing each other. Eyes to eyes.  Interesting. 

I sit on her back and take a knife. Make a few cuts on her neck. She was so young, so pretty. She was called Doroty, but everyone called her Lola. 

She cries, what sweet music to my ears. 

Angel, the puppy wheeps. He wasn t fooling me. He smelled the blood. 

So I made him drink. He refused. And so I hit him. Again and again. 

Then I have to stop. He can t handle that. He can t handle me. 

X never had a problem with that. 

I drink from the girl. Not to much. Just to taste her. And then take her left hand and her fingers one by one….as I chop em off. 

It will make great lollypops. 

Puppy watches in terror. Maybe he thinks that I won t be ten times worse to him. 

Well he s wrong. I will be. But not just now. He needs to stay alive. To see the people he wanted to save, the people he failed to save. In the factory. It s a big suprise tonight. 

I brake her elbow. Lick her wounds as she says nogthing. She s weak and she was weak. She can t handle me. 

She is so silent that I have to listen for her pulse, just to make sure that I m not licking a dead corpse. It would make me feel cheap. Just like we killed that blue dress freak. Too easy.

I take the knife. Squiezze her hand so hard that she had to scream. I catch her tongue.

-Got cha!

And I put the blade on the red tongue. Who knows how many boys kissed that filthy mouth of hers. That filthy tongue.

Ooops!

Forgot that she was a virgin. 

Never mind. 

She followed it when it started it s pretty little dance drawing blood every few seconds. I wanted to cut it off. But not the classical way. See…..I have my own way of doing things since I got turned.

I slice it. Like ham or slick butter, I slice it. Nogthing but scabs remained. 

I look at the marvelous thin slices in my hand drippin with blood. That s a muscle that I m holding here. Wow. Always wanted to know how does it look on the inside. 

I wanna know more…..I wanna know what does the rest of her look on the inside. 

But later. 

Now I need to feed the puppy. 

I come to him. He resists. 

As usual.

I stuff it into his mouth. He looks like he s gonna throw up. 

Good.

When he does….he ll eat that too. 

I shut his mouth. 

-Eat it.

He refuses to obey. 

-Eat!

Again nogthing.

-If you eat it….I ll…um….I ll let the girl live. Actually I ll let her go loose. 

I said it for real. She s not that important. 

But I didn t really think that he would do that for someone he never met. For a human.

I was wrong. He did it. 

He made me sick. Not cause he ate the tongue, but it was the reason why he did it. And he didn t even bother to ask me or X do we want some. 

Naughty, naughty.

X lets the girl go. She won t live long. 

I on the other hand had some plans. After I cut his finger off I had to go. So  little time. So many things to do. So little time. 

But i ll be back. Tomorow.

I always am.

-So…..you mind telling me what i m doing here?

She was here, the slayer was here!

Finnaly!

I got her to my apartment. Explained everything to her, my theory about Anyanka. 

The only thing that i got as a responce was her calling me Jeeves, asking can Anyanka be killed by staking and a spit shoe shine right in front of me. 

This is going to be hard. 

She s tough. Heck, her own watcher can t keep her in line. 

She s more of a freelancer than anything else. She s not a slayer. She can t be a slayer. 

She has this most interesting scar on her lip. 

So frightfull.

-We fight, we die. There s nogthing else to it. 

You go on by fantasying about this imaginary world of yours, you think and dream about it cause i have to live in this one!

We fight, we die.

She went away. To face the master. I m a bit scared for her. She s not a little girl, not at all. But…….I m a watcher. 

She s a slayer. 

She can t go alone. I should be there. It isn t her first slaying so there is no need for that. 

I just simply wish I could be there. 

But I know what my task is. I shall summon Anyanka and make her bring back this other world that Cordelia was talking about. I don t know nogthing about it. But it can t be like this one. It simply can t.

The factory. 

A new world is rising up and about. 

-…..Mass production!

«such a sick bastard»

I don t like ugly things. Maybe it s just me. 

Maybe it s someone else. 

I don t like men. Bastards. 

I m gonna kill this one nicely. How dares he call upon me? This way!

It can not be.

She s going and she s going to wreck the party. I can tell simply by looking at her from my humble eyes. 

She came like she owned the place. She did. I mean she could. She could own the place. In some other lifetime, some other place and time. In a nuder world, a world better than this. Her name would strike fear to each of the undead ones. It would. Really. It could.

But not now. 

That day isn t today. She s gonna have to find her fame and glory elsewhere. Not here.

She won t find it here. 

Even if she has one pissed off vamp backing her up. Even if she looks kinda tough. With that line over her lip. even if she is tough.

That doesn t mean shit here. That just means that she s got some guts. And that ain t gonna cut it, will it now?

It just means that she ll die before having to deal with defeath. 

That makes her worthy enough. 

She takes her little crossbow. It doesn t mean anything here really, it doesn t. And she shoots into the master. 

A bite that she can t handle. But I can see it clearly now……….she s going with it all the way. Not many will do that. 

Caos. Everybody run. A slayer. Wow. Can you sence the ton weighted word. The slayer. The vampire slayer. Here. Ready to kill. And she s good enough to make some real damage before she goes. And mark my words, she will go. Too bad. 

She s kinda cute and dangerous. 

I stay hidden in the shadows. 

She can t sence me. Won t let her face me. I m not here to play. I don t wanna play. I don t wanna give her her last dance, the death wish. It has to be her fault only. 

She s making a death spree. She comes to one of the masters most dangerous vamps, this X character. 

She stakes him no questions asked. 

He goes away, turns to dust, face pale, lettin go, no one can help him, not even his little Willlow. Not anymore. 

Angel dies for her. 

He always was like that since he got a soul.

-…and look at this, look at the new brave world that we created, isn t it marvelous? I hope she likes it.

-She s dead.

That little red head goes mad. Stops defending herself. Grows weak. 

A bad move kid, a very bad move you stupid bitch. Never let your emotions get in the way. Never ever. 

This guy holds her, he s not doing it the first time, I can tell. You can smell it on the guy. 

A nuder one joins in.

-You stupid fool!

And they violently push her onto a piece of wood. She turns to black dust. It s her fault. She had to watch her back. 

And not go bonkers when X got dusted. 

You can t bring emotions into this. When you re a vampire you re immortal and there is one single thing in this whole world that can get to you. One single girl. And she s easily avoidable. 

Exepct for the times when you wanna go get down n dirty an rumble a bit. 

She s here now. As she should have been. A long time ago. Then this town wouldn t become the shithole it is today. And all of this wouldn t be happening right now.

-How can you be so sure that the other world is so much different, so much better than this?

If she would have been here all along….that little red head wouldn t die and turn to ashes. Maybe she would still be alive. Hell, maybe she would be that blond guy s girlfriend. And just maybe they would be happy together. 

How would you know. 

And here it comes.

The grand finale. The moment I ve been waiting for since I saw her entering the room. 

She hits his demonic face. Very brave. Doesn t even think about it. Just does what she does.

It s a mistake. If you re a vampire you have to fear only one girl. If you re the slayer you have the whole world full of baddies to fear. And you can t escape it. You re stuck with it for the rest of your life.

No turning back. 

Silence.

Maybe now it s gonna happen. 

Yes…now.

He puts her to kneel on her pretty little knees. Closed her eyes. I guess she must have known that it s end game for her. 

No turning back.

-Because it has to be!

His ugly hands on her face. Making her to turn her hand on the left. 

Gently….gently……crack!

There she goes. 

Her eyes still closed. Like she s closing herself from the defeath, from the pain. And she is already dead. 

Left in the air a bit, still kneeling. But not for long.

And there she bloody goes.

I liked this one. Not like the others. Too bad. 

We could have danced. 

Because it has to be.


End file.
